ozfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of Oz (1939)
The Wizard of Oz is a iconic classic Hollywood musical released by MGM in 1939. It was directed by Victor Fleming and was nominated for an Academy Award for best picture. The songs were written by Harold Arlen and E.Y. Harburg, and one of them, "Over the Rainbow," won the Oscar for "Best Song of the Year." The movie is based on The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum and W. W. Denslow, though it departs a great deal from the source material. The Wizard of Oz is said to be one of the most known, beloved and watched movies in all of cinema history. THE WIZARD OF OZ, Detailed Summary Set in circa 1939, the film starts out with the credits, which open up with a cloudy background in a black and white sepia tone. Dorothy Gale, a twelve year old orphan, and her beloved little dog, Toto, are seen running down the prairie dirt road from the school house to Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, who both live at an old farm up the road. After a fateful encounter with the ill mannered and mean spirited Mayor of the Kansas town named Miss Gulch, Dorothy is in a deep dilemma. To Dorothy's dismay, it seems as if no one at the farm cares or is interested in this as Dorothy tries to tell her Uncle Henry and Aunt Em about her problems. The adults around her are simply far too busy to be bothered by Dorothy and her childish nonsense as they are accessing the chicken coops and pig pens. The other three wise cracking Kansas farm hands Hickory, Zeke and Hunk are also too busy at work as well, and do not want to hear Dorothy rambling and ranting on about her misfortune earlier that day. Everyone tells Dorothy to just try and stay out of the way and find some place where there isn't any trouble. However, Dorothy day dreams of a chaos-free and more colorful existence, a place where there isn't any trouble. A happier, exiting new life to disappear in, possibly Somewhere over the Rainbow. Later that same day, the angry and snooty town Mayor Miss Gulch finally arrives on her bicycle to the Gale farm and announces to Uncle Henry that she will have Toto destroyed because Toto got into her garden, chased her old cat and even bit her when she hit him on the back with a rack. Miss Gulch has gotten the Kansas Sheriff to give her an order for Toto. Despite Aunt Em defending her niece's dog, Miss Gulch insist that Toto is now hers. She takes Toto away from a crying Dorothy and in a basket on her bike to be put down. Dorothy is devastated and runs to her bedroom heartbroken. Luckily, while Miss Gulch is riding her bicycle, Toto escapes and jumps out of the basket and quickly runs back to the farmhouse to his Dorothy. Realizing Miss Gulch will return for him, Dorothy and Toto decide to pack a basket and suitcase to run far away. After a few miles of walking she meets Professor Marvel, a friendly Psychic who stays by himself with his horse at a wagon beside the road. Dorothy asks if she can come along with him and see all of the crowned heads of Europe. He guesses correctly that she is running away and pretends to consult a crystal ball within his wagon (in reality taking Dorothy's basket and looking at a photo of Aunt Em as Dorothy has her eyes closed). Professor Marvel makes up a phony story about her being ill over Dorothy leaving, so in a panic Dorothy and Toto head back home right away. However, by this time a terrible tornado has hit the Kansas prairies and is coming closer by the minute. Aunt Em, Uncle Henry and the farm hands have no time to look for Dorothy and safely hide in the storm cellar before they are all killed also. With the wind screaming, Dorothy reaches the cellar yet is unable to get in because it is locked, so she runs inside the farmhouse with Toto. Because of the wind caused by the storm a window pane in Dorothy's bedroom breaks in and knocks Dorothy unconscious as she lays on her bed beside Toto. Then, a strange thing happens, the Tornado lifts up the farmhouse from it's foundation and twirls it high up into the air and up above the clouds, carrying it far, far away. When Dorothy awakens she looks out her bedroom window and to look into the storm, she realizes she is must be up inside the Tornado. Dorothy and Toto see many people and animals caught inside the storm also as they pass by. Suddenly Dorothy see's none other than Miss Gulch still on her bike also being carried up in the storm. at the time; suddenly she turns into a Wicked Witch with a pointed hat who is flying on her broomstick laughing at Dorothy in a crackling voice. The house finally lands with a great crash and all is silent. With Toto in her arms, Dorothy opens the front door of the house to step outside, the film is suddenly in color. Dorothy is amazed and left speechless at the gorgeous breathtakingly beautiful scenery and magical landscape all around her. Bright giant, colorful flowers are at every side, rich green trees and hills are all about on every hand. Birds chirp and sing sweetly everywhere. And a lilly pond of clear sparkling water with lilly pads a float is centered in the middle of what seems to be little houses for little people. Dorothy realises she is no longer in Kansas, but must be over the Rainbow. As Dorothy is mesmerized by the sights arpund her, suddely Glinda, the Good Witch of the North, appears before Dorothy as she descends from the sky in a big pink magical floating Bubble. Glinda informs Dorothy that she is in the land of Oz and that her farmhouse landed on the Wicked Witch of the East, which killed her instantly by crushing her to death as it felk from the sky. Glinda also tells Dorothy that now the Munchkins are the little people who live in that land, are now free of her bondage forever. A big celebration is thrown throughout Munckinland and Dorothy is declared a Hero by all of the Munchkin county. Soon after, the Wicked Witch of the East's sister, the Wicked Witch of the West, appears, who is said to be much worse. She is instantly angry and furious at Dorothy for killing her sister. Glinda, reminds the Wicked Witch of the Ruby Slippers, which are still on the feet of the Wicked Witch of the East that are still sticking out from under the fallen farmhouse. Before the Wicked Witch can take them for her own to use for bad spells, Glinda magically teleports them onto Dorothy's feet. She reminds the Wicked Witch of the West that she has no power in Munchkinland and better leave at once before someone drops a house on her also! So the frightened Wicked Witch threatens Dorothy watch her back, and disappears in a cloud of red and black smoke in flames of fire. Dorothy asks Glinda how she is supposed to get back home again to her Aunt and Uncle in Kansas, and Glinda says that only the Wizard of Oz can help her. He is the most powerful and respected force within all the land and lives in Emerald City, which is a very long journey from Munchkinland. To get there, Dorothy must follow the Yellow Brick Road which leads the way to the city gates. Glinda warns Dorothy to never take off the Ruby Slippers or she will be at the mercy of the Wicked Witch of the West. Glinda then disappears up into the sky inside of her pink bubble again. The Munchkins wish Dorothy goodbye. Along the Yellow Brick Road, Dorothy meets a talking Scarecrow in a cornfield, who doesn't have a brain. Dorothy tells him about the Wizard of Oz, so he decides to come along with her and Toto because the wizard might give him some brains. The three then set out on the yellow brick road again and continue on with their long journey. After tricking some rather mean trees and getting some of their apples to eat for a hardy snack, they meet a Tin Woodman on the side of the road hidden by trees, who is completely rusted. Dorothy and the Scarecrow oil up his joints. The Tinman tells them a sad story, that he is empty inside because he doesn't have a heart. So they invite him to also come with them so the wizard can give him one. The trio now follow the yellow brick road into a dark and scary forest in the night, with only the moonlight to guide them. This forest turns into a thick jungle filled with loins and tigers and bears, and they come across the Cowardly Lion, who jumps out and roars at the travelers on the road to scare them. He bullies the Scarecrow and the Tinman while Dorothy hides behind a big tree. The Loin sees Toto, who barks and growls at him so the Loin pursues to bite him. Dorothy slaps him on the nose in defense for her dog and the Loin begins to cry and sob. He finally confesses and admits to tell them the truth about being a coward so he comes with them so the wizard can give him some courage. The Wicked Witch of the West has been spying on them the entire time through her magic crystal ball, so she creates a magic potion to affect several deadly Poppy flowers across a feild to put Dorothy and the lion to sleep to slow them down for she can retrieve her sisters Ruby Slippers. The flowers are attractive to the eye, yet soothing to the smell and will put any living thing who breathes in their deadly fragrance, in a deep slumber for ever, until eventual death. This almost works as the Wicked Witch planned, and Dorothy, Toto and the Lion are put into a deep sleep all up until Glinda the Good steps in and makes it Suddenly snow to stop the poppies' deadly power. Dorothy and the Lion wake up and continue the journey with the Scarecrow and the Tinman. The group all finally reach the magnificent Emerald City and are welcomed to enter thanks to the Ruby Slippers Dorothy is wearing. But before they are allowed to see Oz, they take a tour of the beautiful city in a buggy drawn by the Rainbow horse of a different color. The four companions all go the Emerald Vity beauty shop and salon to tidy up and look presentable for the meeting with the Wizard. Meanwhile the Wicked Witch of the West is still very angry that they arrived in the city safely and sets out on her flying broomstick to write in the sky with thick black smoke above the city in gaint letters which read: "SURRENDER DOROTHY". Dorothy, her friends and the citizens of the City all panic and question who is Dorothy! The Soldier with Green Whiskers tries to calm the city citizens down and tells them to go home. Dorothy and her friends tell the Soldier that Dorothy is the "Witches Dorothy!" And to please inform the Wizard at once! Soon after the group are allowed to enter the Throne room of Oz, and meet the great and Powerful Wizard of Oz in the form of a giant translucent green head above a chair. He tells them he is willing to grant their requests and wishes if they bring him the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West, which would require them to kill her. While making their way to the dark and spooky Haunted Forest to get to the Wicked Witch's castle, a mile away, they are attacked by her army of flying monkeys. The monkeys take Dorothy and Toto to the castle. The Wicked Witch tries to take the slippers by threatening to drown Toto (even putting him in a basket in a very similar manner to Miss Gulch), but the slippers will not let her take them, so she decides she has to kill Dorothy in the process if she wants to have the Slippers and their power all for herself. She locks Dorothy in a room high up in a tower chamber with the hourglass of death, which represents Dorothy's time to be alive. The Wicked Witch leaves a frightened Dorothy all alone as she goes off to determine how to kill the girl without damaging the slippers' power. To the Wicked Witch's dismay, little Toto escapes and and goes all the way back to where the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion are, and takes them to the castle, showing them the way over a rocky mountain. When they arrive to the where the Witch lives they see the castle is gaurded by Winkie gaurds with sharp weapons and spears. The three beat up three of the Witches Winkie guards who try to come up on then from behind and take their uniforms to enter the castle in disguise. Toto leads them up the castle stairs to get Dorothy out of the room she is locked in. The Tinman chops down the door and breaks the lock with his axe, freeing the imprisoned Dorothy just seconds before the hourglass of death ran out of time. They quickly try to all flee the castle but are attacked by the Wicked Witch shortly after. After a chase scene in the courtyard of the castle, the Winkie guards have them cornered as they point the sharp spears they carry directly at the four. The Wicked Witch taunts them all and decides to kill everyone else including Toto and Dorothy last. She starts with the Scarecrow, taking her broomstick and setting the tip on fire from the flame of a gire light of the castle and sets his arm on fire. The Scarecrow begans to panick and shout, Dorothy throws a near by bucket of collecting rain water to put out the fire, which accidentally splashes all over the Witch. To the Witch this brings her death and causes her to melt away. To Dorothy's shock the Winkie guards are delighted that the Wicked Witch is forever dead, freeing them from her for good and giving Dorothy her broomstick as a reward. The group make it back to the Emerald City. The wizard is surprised to see Dorothy and the gang return, and tells them to come back tomorrow. Dorothy demands for the Wizard to keep his promise and send her home now! Toto pulls back a green curtain at the corner of the throne room, revealing a little old gray man behind it dressed in a green suite, and Dorothy finds out that he is really the Wizard. Just using machines to project a giant head giving it's audience an illusion. He tells the Scarecrow, the Lion, and the Tin Man that thay actually have what they have been searching for the entire time, and gives them items such as medals and diplomas so others will recognize them, keeping his promise and satisfying the three. He then turns to Dorothy and tells Dorothy that he is also from America and came from Ohama to Oz by a hot air Balloon that was caught in a storm on a dusty day at the Fair. He tells Dorothy he will glady take her and Toto back in it, and the three will return to the land of! On the day the Balloon is to be launched, the Wizard tells all of the Emerald City citizens that are gathered around, that the Scarecrow will rule Emerald City until he returns, if ever. Before the last second of the departure, Toto jumps off after a Siamese cat in the crowd, and Dorothy goes off after him, and the Balloon takes off and floats away into the sky without them. The Wizard apologizes and is never seen again. Dorothy is devastated, and afraid that she may never see Aunt Em again and doesn't know what to do. But when all hope seems to be lost, Glinda the Good appears in her magic floating bubble and tells Dorothy that she always had the power to return to Kansas. She informs Dorothy that she has learned her lesson that there really is no place like home and tells her the magic of the Ruby Slippers the girl has been wearing all along. Glinda explains that she chose not to tell Dorothy before because she needed to find out that she didn't have to run away to find her heart's desire. After saying goodbye to the Lion, Tinman and Scarecrow, to return to Kansas, Dorothy holds Toto in her arms, closes her eyes and clicks her heels three times and says "There's no place like home." Back in a black and white sepia tone, Dorothy awakens in her bedroom of the farmhouse and is back in Kansas. Aunt Em and Uncle Henry tell her that the adventure she described was just a dream from a bump on the head. But Dorothy is convinced that her journey throughout the land of Oz was all infact real. Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke reappear (whom she notices resemble the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion), and Professor Marvel (who resembles the wizard) shows up at her window to see if Dorothy made it home safely. Toto jumps up onto the bed, and Dorothy tells everyone that she promises to never run away ever again, because she loves them all and "There's no place like home". The End Miss Gulch is nowhere to be seen, nor is she mentioned, this hints thst she might have been killed in the Tornado. Musical Ending It was revealed in the RSC's musical production that she was injured by a telegraph pole during the twister and her leg was in plaster. Cast * Judy Garland: Dorothy Gale * Frank Morgan: Professor Marvel, The Doorman, Cabby, Guard, and the Wizard of Oz * Ray Bolger: Hank, Scarecrow * Bert Lahr: Zeke, Cowardly Lion * Jack Haley: Hickory, Tin Woodman * Billie Burke: Glinda the Good Witch of the North * Margaret Hamilton: Miss Gulch, Wicked Witch of the West * Charley Grapewin: Uncle Henry * Clara Blandick: Auntie Em * Terry: Toto * The Singer Midgets: Munchkins ** Munchkin mayor: Charley Becker ** Munchkin coroner: Meinhardt Raabe ** Lollipop Guild: Jackie Gerlich, Jerry Maren, Harry Doll ** Lullaby League: Nita Krebs, Olga Nardone, Yvonne Moray * Pat Walshe: Nikko * Mitchell Lewis: Captain of the Winkie guards See also: ''Wizard of Oz'' minor cast; ''Wizard of Oz'' vocal cast. Crew * Art directors: Cedric Gibbons, William A. Horning ** Associate art director: Jack Martin Smith * Assistant conductor: George Stoll * Assistant directors: Al Shenberg, Wallace Worsley * Choreographer: Bobby Connolly ** Assistant choreographers: Arthur "Cowboy" Appell, Dona Massin * Color direction: Natalie Kalmus, Henri Jaffa * Costume design: Gilbert Adrian * Directors of photography: Harold Rosson (color), Allan Darby (black and white) * Makeup: Jack Dawn * Recording director: Douglas Shearer * Set decoration: Edwin B. Willis * Special effects: A. Arnold "Buddy" Gillespie * Vocal arrangements: Ken Darby, Roger Edens * Orchestral arrangements: George Bassman, Murray Cutter, Paul Marquardt See also: LeRoy's List. Precedents The makers of The Wizard of Oz were strongly influenced by the success of Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), which showed that a fantasy film could attract an enthusiastic adult audience — a trick that earlier Oz films, including those made by Baum's Oz Film Manufacturing Company, had failed to master. Many of the changes made in Baum's original story were designed to recreate the success of Disney's movie; some of these, like a beautiful Wicked Witch of the West (to be played by Gale Sondergaard), did not survive into the finished film. As a negative example, the filmmakers could look to the 1933 Paramount version of Alice in Wonderland, a notorious critical and popular flop. The film had boasted a distinguished cast of stars and character actors, including Cary Grant, Gary Cooper, W.C. Fields, Edna May Oliver, Charlie Ruggles, Sterling Holloway, and Edward Everett Horton — who were generally unrecognizable under their heavy makeup. For The Wizard of Oz, care was taken so that the actors in heavy costume and makeup remained recognizable. (Fantasy was a tough genre for Hollywood. A year after the Oz film, an adaptation of Maeterlinck's The Blue Bird that starred Shirley Temple would prove another notable flop, and ended Temple's career as a film star.) Background 'Making the film' Mervyn LeRoy produced the film, with Arthur Freed as assistant producer. Its genesis was complex, employing multiple directors and screenwriters. Fleming had the director's credit, though George Cukor, Norman Taurog, Richard Thorpe, and King Vidor also worked on the project. An early plan to have Busby Berkeley direct the musical numbers never panned out. Noel Langley is credited with adapting the original book, and Langley, Florence Ryerson, and Edgar Allan Woolf are credited as the authors of the screenplay — though more than a dozen individuals, including Herman Mankiewicz, were involved in various ways. The multiple versions of the film's script have been preserved; they make a stack five feet thick. Jack Dawn designed the makeup for the characters. Makeup man Jack Young had the daily job of turning Margaret Hamilton into the Wicked Witch, while Charles Schram was responsible for the Cowardly Lion. By August 1938, the studio had set up a special annex where personnel drafted from the mail room and messenger service were trained in makeup; some of these people remained in the craft afterward. Still, so many actors and extras needed makeup in some scenes that the studio issued an open call to the local craft unions for free-lance hairdressers and makeup men. Special effects for the movie were created by Buddy Gillespie and filmed by Max Fabian. Warren Newcombe created shots involving matte paintings for backgrounds, using techniques he originated. Sixty-five sets were used; the most complex was the Munchkinland set. As many as 150 painters may have worked on the film. Four separate horses were tinted for the Horse of a Different Color sequence. Betty Danko, Hamilton's stunt double, was badly injured in an accident on the set; Hamilton suffered burns in another incident. Two of the flying monkeys were hospitalized after falling from the wires that made them "fly." Ray Bolger wore a suit protected with asbestos for the scene in which the Witch sets the Scarecrow on fire. Buddy Ebsen was originally cast as the Tin Woodman, but endured a severe allergic reaction to the aluminum makeup the character wore; he had to be replaced by Jack Haley. The film was edited by Fleming and Blanche Sewell; Fleming worked in the editing room in the evening, after directing Gone With the Wind during the day. MGM studio records placed the cost of making the movie at $2,769,230.30 (in 1939 dollars) — half a million dollars over its budget. Production occurred between 12 October 1938 and 16 March 1939. (The movie had originally been scheduled to begin filming in the Spring of 1938 and to be completed by the end of that year; but delays in virtually every aspect of the production rendered that original schedule moot. See: Timeline.) Test screenings began in June; final editing was completed by 5 July, and the musical score finished on 9 July. The movie premiered at Grauman's Chinese Theatre in Hollywood on 15 August 1939. 'And after..' The film won two Academy Awards in 1940: in addition to Harburg and Arlen's award for Best Song, Herbert Stothart won the award for Best Original Score. The movie was nominated in four other categories too, losing the Best Picture Oscar to Gone With the Wind. (Judy Garland received a miniature Oscar for the best performance by a juvenile.) The Wizard of Oz was a major hit with audiences; the film earned $3,017,00 for MGM during its initial exhibition. This, however, was not enough to equal the production costs plus the million dollars spent on distribution and advertising. The film did not make a profit until it was re-released, ten years after its original showing; in 1949 it earned another $1,500,000 at the box office. The first television broadcast of the film took place on 3 November 1956 on the CBS network; the audience of this initial broadcast has been calculated at over 44,000,000 viewers. A second TV broadcast of the film in 1959 (at an earlier hour) won an even larger audience. Annual broadcasts of the film followed through the ensuing decades, leading to the film's reputation as a classic. By 1983, the movie had earned somewhat under $6,000,000 at the box office, and $13,000,000 from television broadcast rights. Ted Turner bought the MGM film library, including The Wizard of Oz, in 1985; by 1988, worldwide television sales had increased to $34,500,000, plus $16,700,000 from the sales of 850,000 video cassettes. The film has been restored using new technology more than once, including a major effort for a 1998 theatrical re-release and the 2009 release of the film on Blu-ray Disc. Merchandise Image:5CAUTOIMAGES5CKSW5811lg.jpg 6dec23ecb7b5237b74ddfce4d30eb83b image 300x450.jpg Autoimages ge11209lg.jpg Turtle Lion.jpg 412BCQCP97L SL500 AA280 .jpg Wicked Witch castle globe.jpg Glinda copy.png TinManLionScarecrow.jpg 90034647-110x110-0-0_Wizard_Of_Oz_Wizard_Of_Oz_Plush_Cowardly_Lion_Doll.jpg 51mjGLJPoeL_SL500_AA300_.jpg 1_8c6a71517e6b9a2ae9965b62e59deff9.jpg 07d6 1.jpg 37796.jpg 1997WizardHollywoodLegendsScarecrow.jpg LionLoose.jpg 61XOpEs2xIL.jpg 51OJ80nUvRL SL500 AA300 .jpg SFM009.jpg Movies-family-tchachkis-magnets-wizard-of-oz-ruby-red-slippers-6684871322479 nat1.jpg Witch-from-the-wizard-of-oz.jpg XL1560.jpg 4b78bb0241268 149802b.jpg Wizard-1.jpg 0df6729fd7a06ed7f7c10110 L SL500 AA300 .jpg The_Wizard_of_Oz_book_cover_.jpg 1806659947_aa36791a2d_b.jpg wizardofoz75thann.jpg * Wizard of Oz Collector Plates * Toys and Collectibles * The Wizard of Oz 70th Anniversary 2-Disc Special Edition DVD. * 75th Anniversary Edition Boxset. Miscellany Billie Burke played a beautiful witch, at the age of 55; Margaret Hamilton played an ugly witch, at the age of 36. Hamilton found it unpleasant to eat while in costume: her green makeup got onto her food. During the Tin Woodman's solo dance, a puff of "steam" is emitted from his funnel hat. MGM technicians simulated the steam with a puff of talcum powder. For the poppy-field scene, stagehands planted 40,000 artificial flowers into the floor of the set on Stage 29 at the MGM studio. More than 300 extras were used for the Emerald City scenes. Despite the remarkable aspects of the production, the MGM publicity department perpetrated wild exaggerations of the relevant facts. MGM publicity director Howard Strickling released a 32-page memo that claimed that 9200 actors "faced the camera" in the film, that 3200 costumes were created, and 6200 personnel "on all branches of production" worked on the project. His numbers were nonsense (yielding one costume for every three actors, for example). In fact, about 500 performers appeared in the film, and a thousand costumes were created. MGM had fewer than 4000 employees in total in the late 1930s, and not all of them worked on The Wizard of Oz. Differences from the Book *The Farmhands (Hunk, Hickory and Zeke), Miss Gulch and Professor Marvel. *Glinda being the Witch of the North (Glinda was the Witch of the South in the book and the Witch of the North was named Locasta) *The shoes being ruby and not silver *The Wicked Witch of the West is The Witch of the East's sister *The Witch being the main villain *The Tin Man always being made of tin *The Wizard sees Dorothy and her friends all at once *Boq, The Golden Cap, The Hammer Heads, and The China Village are all absent *Oz never happened and was a dream References in other productions The dub of the Digimon anime makes a great deal of references to The Wizard of Oz. These include: *Myotismon tells Kari "I've got you my pretty and your little cat too." The Wicked Witch of the West once says to Dorothy "I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!" *When LadyDevimon is destroyed by Angewomon, she says "I'm melting!" like the Wicked Witch of the West does. *In the next episode after that, Sora says "There's no place like home. There's no place like home." *Piedmon mentions flying monkeys, referring to the Vilemon, his servants. *An episode in Season 2 is entitled "If I Only Had A Heart". Other programs that have parodied The Wizard of Oz in an episode include: *''Earthworm Jim'' - "The Wizard of Ooze" *''VeggieTales'' - "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *''Futurama'' - "Anthology of Interest II" *''Phineas and Ferb'' - "Wizard of Odd" *''The Fresh Beat Band'' - "The Wizard of Song" *''The Suite Life On Deck'' - "Twister: Part 2" *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' - "Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz" *''That's So Raven'' - "Soup to Nuts" *''Victorious'' - "April Fools Blank" References * Hugh Fordin. M-G-M's Greatest Musicals: The Arthur Freed Unit. Cambridge, MA, Da Capo Press, 1996. * John Fricke, Jay Scarfone, and William Stillman. The Wizard of Oz: The Official 50th Anniversary Pictorial History. Warner Books, 1989. * Aljean Harmetz. The Making of the Wizard of Oz: Movie Magic and Studio Power in the Prime of MGM and the Miracle of Production #1060. New York, Knopf, 1977. * Paul Nathanson. Over the Rainbow: The Wizard of Oz as a Secular Myth of America. Albany, NY, State University of New York Press, 1991. * Jay Scarfone and William Stillman. The Wizardry of Oz: The Artistry and Magic of the 1939 M-G-M Classic. New York, Random House, 1999. External links * IMDB * The Judy Room Spotlight on The Wizard of Oz Wizard Of Oz 1939 Category:Live